1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a securing apparatus for a shackle and to a method for securing a shackle bolt to a shackle. In particular, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method of securing a shackle bolt to a shackle utilizing a hinged split nut providing both easy installation and removal of the shackle bolt.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shackle is one type of known device used to join sling cables or ropes together or used to connect a cable or rope to a load. Among the many applications for shackles are tie down, towing, suspension or lifting applications.
Presently, the securing mechanism utilized is typically either a screw pin type, which is received in a threaded opening, or a bolt type anchor along with a threaded nut and a cotter pin. In order to disassemble, the cotter pin must be removed from the shackle bolt and then the nut must be unthreaded from the shackle bolt. The screw pin shackles require one of the legs of the shackle to be threaded. In either type, there is a possibility of over tightening the threads. In the screw pin type, the shackle bolt is rigidly locked in place with the shackle.
In the past, various types of securing mechanisms for shackles have been proposed. Examples include Epstein (U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,927), Briscoe (U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,252), and Peterson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,260).
Additionally, various types of pipe clamps have been proposed which provide a sealed joint, such as Enomoto (U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,240), Stillwagon (U.S. Pat. No. 2,449,795), and Seabourn (U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,826).
It would be desirable to provide a securing mechanism for a shackle bolt for a shackle which is installable and removable using only small hand tools without requirement of any power tools.
It would also be desirable to provide a shackle bolt securing mechanism for a shackle which is easily installable and easily removable.
It would also be desirable to provide a shackle bolt securing mechanism for a shackle which does not require threading of either the shackle bolt or the shackle.
It would also be desirable to provide a shackle bolt securing mechanism for a shackle wherein the securing mechanism does not lock the shackle bolt in place with the shackle.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a securing mechanism for a shackle bolt for a shackle which eliminates any need for threads and eliminates any rotation of a bolt or nut in order to install and remove.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a hinged split clamp to retain the shackle bolt on the shackle instead of threads in order to resist axial load.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a hinged two piece clamp assembly to allow easy removal and installation of the bolt securing mechanism or retaining device.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a securing mechanism for a shackle wherein the shackle bolt is not locked to the shackle.